


The last trick

by Luflice



Series: Teen Wolf One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luflice/pseuds/Luflice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is mourning for Stiles impending death, trying to spend as much time with him as possible as he fades away after the Nogitsune incident. Everyone but Peter, who again knows more than everybody would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last trick

" Came to give me a tearful goodbye too, Peter ? My, I would never have thought you really cared that much. " 

Stiles mumbles from his perch on the window sill, not even turning to the werewolf that had entered his room. Maybe he should have been concerned about the mans entrance, the doors downstairs had been locked after all, but he honestly didn’t have it in him to care. 

" I came here to congratulate you. " 

He turns at that, slowly, eyes wide and searching as his gaze falls upon the others face, half cast in shadows, the small light on his nightstand not able to really illuminate the room. 

" Congratulate me ?" He asks, and his mocking tone is gone, his throat dry suddenly, words pressed out as if all air had left his lungs already. 

" It’s an awesome show you pull there. Poor Stiles, dying because of the evil demon in him had done enough damage to destroy his body. How sad. How awful, why can’t we do anything ? Why won’t anything help ? Boo-hoo. " Peter mocks, taking a few, slow steps closer to the boy until he towered over him. 

Stiles pales, all blood leaving his face, making the sickly skin look as if his body had already started decaying. ” You- ” He starts, feeling as if the world started shaking and turning around him. 

" I , what ? Really Stiles, you should give me a bit more credit there. " His grin is too sharp, not human and it reminds Stiles of the fact that Peter is not really like them anymore, has walked the line too often, jumping back and forth between humanity and the beast in him, between life and death, between insanity and sanity. 

That Peter had this wonderful brain, this intelligence and it worked in ways Stiles might be able to understand better than a lot of other people, but never to its full potential. 

" What is it that makes you hurt most, that made you decide to give in ? Allisons death ? That you killed the first love of your best friend ?" He chuckles to himself, reaching out to cup Stiles cheek in an almost gentle gesture, before his grip tightened, fingers digging in lightly and keeping the boys face in place because he wanted to see his reaction, read the emotions from his eyes and the shape of his mouth. 

" Or maybe it was the Lahey boy ? Poor obedient puppy, bark so much worse then his bite and you just - zip- Put him into a coma for a while. All this pain you put him through, the nightmares, the helplessness. Maybe you blame yourself for this actually, that the demon took all your bickering, fighting, too serious and decided to do you a favor. Did he say that ? " 

Stiles tries to stay neutral, not react to the others words, but his eyes are already burning with the tears building in them, his whole face drawn into a sad grimace as he realizes that Peter does indeed know exactly what is going on. 

" Wait, it’s Scott, isn’t it ? Your best friend, that you sentenced to this horrible life. He got the bite because of you, he lost this girl because of you, he had to go through so much pain , almost dying so often and for what ? For you to stab him, to betray him again and again, while he still tries to save you. Of course, it was the demon, they say, but it were still your hands, stabbing him, still your mouth saying all those horrible things. " 

The first tears are running down his face and he doesn't even know what the grin on Peters face even means anymore. Is it pity ? Or is it pure glee at his fate ? Maybe its just his default expression. 

The thought is kind of comforting. 

" Or it’s the simple one, most obvious for people like me, and easily overlooked by the pack. " The grin morphs into a small smile, something more private as if they were sharing a secret that nobody would ever know about. Which they were. Just not like this. 

 

" Your poor father. Overworked, stressed. Burdened with a son that will never really listen to him, that always gets into trouble. A son that has lied to him more than he has spoken the truth recently. And if it would stop at that. " He tuts, thumb stroking over Stiles cheek as if he was trying to comfort him. " But no, then came the nightmares, all this worry when his son disappeared. The pain from not being able to trust your own son, to have to stay from your own child because it could be out to kill you. It must have felt as if somebody ripped his heart out. How horrible that he had to point a weapon at his own son. " Peter sighs, wiping at Stiles face with his free hand, tears freely flowing from the boys amber eyes by now. 

" Let’s not forget all the wounds the demon and its pranks caused him. All the pain you might still bring him, the disappointment. Will he regret being your father one day ? Does he already regret it ? Yeah, maybe it’s easier to go like this, be the poor Stiles. " 

Stiles lets out a sob, sagging against the window frame, all energy leaving him. ” It’S better this way. ” He whispers, can’t lie anymore, doesn’t see a reason to deny it. 

" I could fight it, I could ask Deaton for help to fight it, if I just told him that there might be a way- The pack would probably do anything to save me- My father would. " 

He breaks off to take a deep breath, everything too hot and too narrow, his chest, the room, the world. He just wants to disappear, to forget, to have never existed. 

" My body is falling apart of my own will. " He said it, there it was out, out in the open, freeing him from a weight that he had not even known he was carrying. 

" And I won’t stop it. And you won’t either. The Nogitsune has started this process and I will end it. I won’t ever hurt anyone anymore. Nobody will be able to use me against them anymore. They deserve this. " 

Peter observes him for a few moments, fingers digging into the others skin, before he slowly let go, a thoughtful expression on his face of which Stiles couldn’t say if it was fake or not. ” And you, Stiles ? What do you deserve ?” 

The boy doesn’t hesitate one moment, lifting his head to look the werewolf in the eyes, a tired smile on his face. ” Death. The end. A last trick for the one they could never figure out. “


End file.
